Asqueroso
by MiloLM
Summary: Para Katsuki Bakugō eso que siente es realmente asqueroso. El sentimiento en sí lo es, realmente deplorable. Lastimosamente no puede quitárselo, y tampoco quiere hacerlo.


**Título:** Asqueroso.

 **Personajes:** Katsuki Bakugō, Ochaco Uraraka, Eijirō Kirishima.

 **Pairing:** Kacchako/Bakuraka.

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y nada románticas.

 **Clasificación:** T (por la boquita de Kacchan -3-).

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1375.

 **Notas:** Berga que no puedo aguantarme escribir de mis OTP's, y sí, podría ser del asco por andar escribiendo estas cosas y no de Dekuraka. Pero como toda shipper compulsiva tiro más hacia lo crack, hacia lo _imposible_.

Así soy yo.

Espero que les guste lo que he escrito :3

* * *

 **Summary:** Para Katsuki Bakugō eso que siente es realmente asqueroso. El sentimiento en sí lo es, realmente deplorable. Lastimosamente no puede quitárselo, y tampoco lo quiere.

* * *

 _ **Asqueroso**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Asqueroso_ _._

Esa palabra ronda en la mente de Katsuki cada vez que mira en dirección a ella, a Uraraka. Simplemente es _asqueroso_. No ella, claro —porque ella es la cosa más pura y limpia y hermosa y perfecta que exista en el asqueroso y mierdero mundo (en el suyo quizás)—, sino lo que lo hace sentir. Eso es lo asqueroso.

Ese sentimiento es repudiable. Es realmente horrible, deplorable y... ¡ _Agh_! No lo aguanta. Quiere que sea físico por un momento y si llega a ser así no le importa si tiene que abrirse el pecho, romperse las costillas y sujetar y apretar su propio corazón solamente para de una vez apartar esa sensación de su ser.

Tan, tan asqueroso.

( _Y además de hacerse una autopsia —en vida— quiere abrazar sus piernas, recostarse en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos mientras canta alguna nana que calme su ajetreada y violenta mente llena de odio y repulsión e ira._ )

Es patético.

Es patético que él —el gran Katsuki Bakugō, siempre número uno en todo (menos en hacer equipo con Deku)— se sienta de esa manera tan baja. _Tanto_ , que es como un torbellino en su mente que no le deja concentrarse en las materias (in)necesarias que tiene que aprenderse en las clases de esa escuela de héroes a la que ha entrado, que le nubla la mirada y deja un espacio visible solo hacia la dirección de la muchachita, que hace un hoyo en su pecho, y que en tanto siente su cuerpo ligero como si no hubiese gravedad y su corazón una bomba de tiempo que de la nada explota.

Se siente _así_.

Siente que puede _flotar y explotar_.

( _Es una mezcla molesta de sus poderes —y no suena tan mal._ )

Y—

 _«¡Ya basta carajo!»_

Quiere gritar y gritar y correr y correr y golpear a Deku. Quiere ir frente a ella y exclamarle lo que tiene atorado en la garganta junto con unos—

No, en realidad quiere gritarle un montón de insultos y groserías que se ahoguen y desaparezcan luego de sus palabras llenas de cariño torpe y juvenil y cursi y—

¡Asqueroso!

 _Pero, pero..._

al final no hace nada de eso. Se lo calla todo, _todito._ Porque sabe que si lo intenta quedará en ridículo y confundirá a la chica todavía más —porque en realidad ella siempre le observa con confusión al notar la mirada inquisidora que le regala la mayor parte del tiempo—. Y él entonces quita los ojos de rubí amargo-ácido de esa figura tierna de hebras de chocolate dulce y apetecible, y de ese par de orbes de café suave cargados de una alegría infinita como las estrellas de un manto nocturno precioso. Y quiere, desea con todo su ser que ella gire la cabeza y le regale de esas sonrisas de labios de cereza tentadora y _tantantan_ sublimehermosapreciosaperfecta (ni siquiera sabe cómo describirlo con una palabra).

Bufa levemente apoyando su mejilla en su palma, esa que posee un poder que casi todos temen (pero ella no), y quita la vista de la jovencita de risas de papel y miradas pétalos de diente de león.

( _Tan hermosa._

 _Tan etérea._

 _Cómo el aleteo de una preciosa y frágil mariposa._

— _y él podría incinerarla con un simple toque._ )

A su lado Kirishima nota ese repentino sonido no muy propio de su compañero.

—¿Sucede algo, Blasty? —pregunta con ese tono curioso y siempre tan amigable que al rubio le da la sensación de que está acompañando a algún tipo de ángel bajado del cielo... o un imbécil sin instinto de supervivencia.

Igual puede confiar en él.

—¿Nunca has querido abrirle el pecho a una persona y estrujarle el corazón, y verlo latir en tus manos desangrándose? —murmura fastidiado desviando la interrogación con otra interrogación en un tono bastante gutural, casi desalentador pero francamente innotable. Sigue sonando realmente cruel como él es.

(Igualmente perturbador)

De reojo ve cómo el chico de cabellos rojos se tensa y parece tener una expresión invisible de espanto. Sólo está ahí, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Bakugō quiere explotarle la cara en ese mismo momento.

—B-Blasty, c-creo que no es bueno tomarse tan en serio las películas de terror —comenta tembloroso, lo que lo confunde un poco—. S-sabes que el asesinato t-te llevará a la cárcel, así que mejor piensa en algo menos violento si quieres vengarte de alguien. Además, se supone que... somos futuros héroes.

— _Qué_.

La sonrisa torpe de Eijirō titubea y entonces la respuesta hace _clic_ en su cabeza de inmediato.

Se espanta.

( _¿Cómo putas puede pensar que hará algo como eso?_ )

—¡Carajo, no haré nada de lo que piensas! —Aclara con rapidez casi levantándose de su asiento, pero no lo hace. Su compañero parpadea un par de veces procesando todo eso y entonces puede ya calmarse y suspirar aliviado. Nadie a su alrededor les presta atención, ya están acostumbrados a esas explosivas reacciones en las mañanas—. Pelos de mierda, no soy un psicópata, solamente hablaba de manera metafórica. No seas pendejo.

—Entonces dilo antes porque cualquiera puede tomárselo literal (viniendo de ti) —se queja frunciendo levemente el ceño y cruzando los brazos—. Pero ya, en serio, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

El joven muchacho vuelve a tranquilizarse (no del todo, nunca del todo) y recuesta una vez más la mejilla en su palma, observando por unos momentos insignificantes hacia Ochaco. Eso no pasa desapercibido por su amigo, pero Kirishima sabe bien cuándo cerrar la boca.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que flotas y explotas al mismo tiempo?

Esa pregunta sí deja confundido a Red Riot, quien le mira enarcando una ceja con incredulidad. Mientras tanto Katsuki sigue con su imperturbable expresión aburrida y medio amarga.

—No. —Porque más bien siente que su cuerpo se rompe y le quema la carne, especialmente las mejillas, y se siente derretir.

—Yo tampoco. —Miente con toda la naturalidad del mundo. (Después de todo, esas sensaciones son signos de debilidad, y Katsuki Bakugō nunca muestra debilidad ante nadie).

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—... Por nada, pedazo de mierda —declara chasqueando la lengua y murmurando maldiciones y bufa iracundo, sus ojos brillando como un neón y con danzas de un sentimiento alocado y dulce y picante que es fácilmente descifrable y que al mismo tiempo es un enigma salado y solitario de in-correspondencia—. La verdad a veces creo que floto, pero no lo hago; y cuando voy a explotar el tiempo se detiene y ya no puedo hacerlo. Es frustrante.

 _«Y asqueroso»_

—¡Quiero ir a explotarle la cara a esa perra por hacerme esto! Me siento como una puta mariposa gay.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza. No es culpa de ella.

Y cuando Bakugō vuelve a soltar otro bufido, deja su posición y oculta su rostro polvoriento de galaxias secas y rechazos inexistentes y trata de ocultar su vida en su cálida y fría soledad acompañada.

 **Amor juvenil** — cómo lo odia.

Porque se siente asqueroso.

Asquerosamente contento, asquerosamente triste.

—Estar enamorado es un asco. —Sincera al final, porque no lo soporta, no quiere quedarse callado como imbécil.

—Y que lo digas.

Su amigo lo apoya, siempre. Porque al final ambos sufren de la misma enfermedad.

( _La que los guía los ojos llenos de estrellas brillantes en ilusiones hacia esas dos figuras de humo y caramelo casi inalcanzable como unos soles cálidos de otro universo._ )

 _Simplemente asqueroso._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
